1995
Movies: Houseguest (1995).jpg|Houseguest (January 6, 1995) Higher Learning (1995).jpg|Higher Learning (January 11, 1995) Demon Knight (1995).jpg|Demon Knight (January 13, 1995) Murder in the First (1995).jpg|Murder in the First (January 20, 1995) Before Sunrise (1995).jpg|Before Sunrise (January 27, 1995) Miami Rhapsody (1995).jpg|Miami Rhapsody (January 27, 1995) Gargoyles the Movie The Heroes Awaken (1995).jpg|Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (January 31, 1995) The Brady Bunch Movie (1995).jpg|The Brady Bunch Movie (February 17, 1995) Heavyweights (1995).jpg|Heavyweights (February 17, 1995) Just Cause (1995).jpg|Just Cause (February 17, 1995) Dream a Little Dream 2 (1995).jpg|Dream a Little Dream 2 (February 21, 1995) The Hunted (1995).jpg|The Hunted (February 24, 1995) Man of the House (1995).jpg|Man of the House (March 3, 1995) Doraemon Nobita's Diary on the Creation of the World (1995).jpg|Doraemon: Nobita's Diary on the Creation of the World (March 4, 1995) Born to Be Wild (1995).jpg|Born to Be Wild (March 31, 1995) Bad Boys (1995).jpg|Bad Boys (April 7, 1995) Don Juan DeMarco (1995).jpg|Don Juan DeMarco (April 7, 1995) A Goofy Movie.jpg|A Goofy Movie (April 7, 1995) The Pebble and the Penguin (1995).jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (April 12, 1995) The Easter Chipmunk (1995).jpg|The Easter Chipmunk (April 14, 1995) New Jersey Drive (1995).jpg|New Jersey Drive (April 19, 1995) While You Were Sleeping (1995)-0.jpg|While You Were Sleeping (April 21, 1995) Friday (1995).jpg|Friday (April 26, 1995) Top Dog (1995).jpg|Top Dog (April 28, 1995) Panther (1995).jpg|Panther (May 3, 1995) French Kiss (1995).jpg|French Kiss (May 5, 1995) Crimson Tide (1995).jpg|Crimson Tide (May 12, 1995) The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain (1995).jpg|The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain (May 12, 1995) Gordy (1995).jpg|Gordy (May 12, 1995) The City of Lost Children (1995).jpg|The City of Lost Children (May 17, 1995) Casper (1995 film).jpg|Casper (May 26, 1995) The Bridges of Madison County (1995).jpg|The Bridges of Madison County (June 2, 1995) Fluke (1995).jpg|Fluke (June 2, 1995) Congo (1995).jpg|Congo (June 9, 1995) Batman Forever.jpg|Batman Forever (June 16, 1995) Pocahontas (1995 Film).jpg|Pocahontas (June 23, 1995) Apollo 13 (1995)-0.jpg|Apollo 13 (June 30, 1995) Judge Dredd (1995).jpg|Judge Dredd (June 30, 1995) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (1995).jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (June 30, 1995) Clueless.jpg|Clueless (July 19, 1995) Free Willy 2 The Adventure Home (1995).jpg|Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (July 19, 1995) Babe (1995).jpg|Babe (August 4, 1995) The Brothers McMullen (1995).jpg|The Brothers McMullen (August 11, 1995) Runaway Brain.jpg|Runaway Brain (August 11, 1995) A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995).jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (August 11, 1995) Not Like Us (1995).jpg|Not Like Us (August 15, 1995) Mortal Kombat (1995).jpg|Mortal Kombat (August 18, 1995) Carrotblanca (1995).jpg|Carrotblanca (August 25, 1995) The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995).jpg|The Amazing Panda Adventure (August 25, 1995) Lord of Illusions (1995).jpg|Lord of Illusions (August 25, 1995) Magic in the Water (1995).jpg|Magic in the Water (August 30, 1995) Kids (1995).jpg|Kids (September 1, 1995) To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (1995).jpg|To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (September 8, 1995) Gumby The Movie (1995).jpg|Gumby: The Movie (October 4, 1995) Frank and Ollie (1995).jpg|Frank and Ollie (October 20, 1995) Ace Ventura When Nature Calls (1995).jpg|Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (November 10, 1995) It Takes Two (1995).jpg|It Takes Two (November 17, 1995) Toy Story (1995 movie).jpg|Toy Story (November 22, 1995) Father of the Bride Part II (1995).jpg|Father of the Bride Part 2 (December 8, 1995) The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving (1995).jpg|The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (December 12, 1995) Jumanji (1995)-0.jpg|Jumanji (December 15, 1995) Balto (1995)-0.jpg|Balto (December 22, 1995) Sudden Death (1995).jpg|Sudden Death (December 22, 1995) Tom and Huck (1995).jpg|Tom and Huck (December 22, 1995) Sailor Moon Super S The Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (December 23, 1995) A Close Shave (1995).jpg|A Close Shave (December 24, 1995) Four Rooms (1995).jpg|Four Rooms (December 25, 1995) TV Shows: The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995).jpg|The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (January 2, 1995) The Wayans Bros. (1995).jpg|The Wayans Bros. (January 11, 1995) The Puzzle Place.jpg|The Puzzle Place (January 16, 1995) What a Cartoon! (1995).jpg|What a Cartoon! (February 20, 1995) Happily Ever After Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995).jpg|Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (March 12, 1995) Skeleton Warriors (1995).jpg|Skeleton Warriors (March 26, 1995) Wedding Peach (1995).jpg|Wedding Peach (April 5, 1995) The Mask Animated Series (1995).jpg|The Mask: Animated Series (August 12, 1995) Wimzie's House.jpg|Wimzie's House (September 4, 1995) Timon and Pumbaa (1995).jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (September 8, 1995) Sing Me a Story with Belle (1995).jpg|Sing Me a Story with Belle (September 8, 1995) Gadget Boy and Heather (1995).jpg|Gadget Boy and Heather (September 9, 1995) Pinky and the Brain (1995).jpg|Pinky and the Brain (September 9, 1995) Freakazoid! (1995).jpg|Freakazoid! (September 9, 1995) The Drew Carey Show (1995).jpg|The Drew Carey Show (September 13, 1995) Wishbone (1995).jpg|Wishbone (October 9, 1995) Dumb and Dumber The Animated Series (1995).jpg|Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series (October 28, 1995) Little Bear (1995).jpg|Little Bear (November 6, 1995) Episodes: The Puzzle Place: Sailor Moon: Japan: USA: VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (January 3, 1995) Rack, Shack & Benny.jpg|Rack, Shack, & Benny (November 28, 1995) Family Matters: Midterm Crisis (Title Card).jpg|Midterm Crisis (January 6, 1995) An Unlikely Match (Title Card).jpg|An Unlikely Match (January 20, 1995) The Substitute Son (Title Card).jpg|The Substitute Son (February 3, 1995) The Gun (Title Card).jpg|The Gun (February 10, 1995) Wedding Bell Blues (Title Card).jpg|Wedding Bell Blues (February 17, 1995) Ain't Nothing but an Urkel (Title Card).jpg|Ain't Nothing but an Urkel (February 24, 1995) My Uncle the Hero (Title Card).jpg|My Uncle, the Hero (March 3, 1995) My Bodyguard (Title Card).jpg|My Bodyguard (March 17, 1995) Cheers Looking at You, Kid (Title Card).jpg|Cheers Looking at You, Kid (March 24, 1995) What's Up Doc (Title Card).jpg|What's Up Doc? (March 31, 1995) We're Going to Disney World (Part 1) (Title Card).jpg|We're Going to Disney World (Part 1) (April 28, 1995) We're Going to Disney World (Part 2) (Title Card).jpg|We're Going to Disney World (Part 2) (May 5, 1995) They Shoot Urkels Don't They (Title Card).jpg|They Shoot Urkels, Don't They? (May 12, 1995) Home Sweet Home (Title Card).jpg|Home Sweet Home (May 19, 1995) Little Big Guy (Title Card).jpg|Little Big Guy (September 22, 1995) The Naked and the Nerdy (Title Card).jpg|The Naked and the Nerdy (September 29, 1995) Bugged (Title Card).jpg|Bugged (October 13, 1995) Teacher's Pet (Title Card).jpg|Teacher's Pet (October 20, 1995) Walking My Baby Back Home (Title Card).jpg|Walking My Baby Back Home (October 27, 1995) She's Back (Title Card).jpg|She's Back (November 3, 1995) Hot Rods to Heck (Title Card).jpg|Hot Rods to Heck (November 10, 1995) Talk's Cheap (Title Card).jpg|Talk's Cheap (November 17, 1995) Struck by Lightning (Title Card).jpg|Struck by Lightning (November 24, 1995) Best Years of Our Lives (Title Card).jpg|Best Years of Our Lives (December 8, 1995) Fa La La La Laagghh! (Title Card).jpg|Fa La La La Laagghh! (December 15, 1995) The Simpsons: Homer the Great (1995).jpg|Homer the Great (January 8, 1995) And Maggie Makes Three (1995).jpg|And Maggie Makes Three (January 22, 1995) Bart Sells His Soul (1995).png|Bart Sells His Soul (October 8, 1995) Lisa the Vegetarian (1995).jpg|Lisa the Vegetarian (October 15, 1995) Treehouse of Horror VI (1995).jpg|Treehouse of Horror VI (October 29, 1995) Pinky and the Brain: Das Mouse.jpg|Das Mouse (September 9, 1995) Of Mouse and Man.jpg|Of Mouse and Man (September 17, 1995) What a Cartoon!: Changes (Title Card).png|Changes (February 26, 1995) Songs: Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman (1995).jpg|Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman? (April 4, 1995) Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me (1995).jpg|Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me (June 5, 1995) Fantasy (1995).jpg|Fantasy (September 12, 1995) Video Games: Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD